Laura's Fantasy
by LuLuLemon121
Summary: Things are heating up in London for Laura : Lemontastic My 1st fanfic and a nice shot! Sry bout the Twilight category, I cudnt think of the category so I chose Twilight


I could feel the heat of our bodies as he grabbed my waist. I took his collar with my hands and I lick the boiling neck of him. He shivered in pleasure. Jay looked at me with ravenous eyes. I cuddled towards his enormous muscles and brawn chest. Nothing was more sexy and passionate than our love for each other that brought us here. In his Black Mercedes. Making love. I stayed here a for a little bit here in London and figured out that this was the horniest town in England. But as I got some, I really didn't care.

He lifted my black tank top and squeezed my breasts. He cupped them as I moaned graciously for him. Jay smiled and started licked my tits like the tip of ice creams. That made me gasp and shiver like him. Never once did I think I could get so much pleasure from this guy.

When he was done with the ice creams he moved lower to my waist. I removed my mini skirt to reveal Victoria's Secret underwear. He smiled at that. I knew he would like it. The lace on my crotch teased him and he grasped the side of the underwear. I prepared to hear ripping of the $30 laces but I just heard the sliding of the underwear then the gentle thump of them falling on the floor. His hands curved on my inner thighs. He spread my legs wide and indulged on me.

His tongue moved perfectly, to insure that I was having a sexual horny time. It traced the shape of one part then licked the part of another. This guy was a pro. He finally met the biggest spot and I almost felt like screaming. He twisted himself in there sending an irresistible vibration through me. Jay looked up and smiled a wet crooked smile. I reached for his lips. I could taste myself in him mingling with his. I groaned. He moaned tenderly savoring the biggest one for the finale.

He un-did his belt buckle and I handled the rest. He laid back on the car-seat so I gently un-do his zipper then pull his pants down. The boxers weren't much to handle- just what was inside of them was the big job. I looked at his dick and measured with my mind. 9 inches or so. That would be a big mouth-full. I licked the end making him cum. He waited until I was ready then shot one directly in my mouth. I smiled. The gooey pleasurable taste of it as I swallowed made me go fully and suck his cock.

The chocking wasn't a big deal. I felt his cool dick roll in the back of my mouth as I moved my head back and forth. The streaming pulse of sperm raced through me. I was blowing him away. I started moaning making the sex more theatrical. Jay had a hard look on his face like I was doing too much to his delicious cock but he held whatever it was inside of him.

Finally I chocked the enormous dick out and moved onto his dick. I squatted near his cock until he nodded and I pulled the dick forward right to my pussy. I moved right below it and forced it in. I couldn't help it. I screamed. The sensation of it blew my mind away. I moved my body until I pulled myself out for a new position. I laid on my back and he was on top of me. Then he worked his cock into my pussy and started beating into me _hard_. He was driving that cock up my pussy straight to my stomach- or that's what it felt like. Nothing more pleasurable could beat this. I started moaning and groaning more saying things.

"Fuck me," I moaned. Tried of the silence. "Fuck me, oh, fuck me. Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me hard! Oh fuck me dry! Oh come-on fuck me. FUCK ME!" Jay was pushing harder then I'd seen in a porno. My words set him off. I was screaming when he was done. He sighed on top of me but he didn't stop there. He started making me say things.

"Oh Jay… oh," I just wanted that cock! He whipped his dick at me and I sucked it hard. I was beating it off getting that sperm in my mouth. I squirted on my face. I smiled. When that was done. We went back to fucking. I was teasing him as he drove in cock in and out, in and out over and over again through my wet pussy.

"Make my pussy red. Oh! Fuck the dirty pussy oh! Fuck me Jay fuck me!" He made me push my pussy inside and I held it there waiting for his sperm to fuck through me. Then I forced him out and he waved his cock in my face. My hands worked his large balls while my tongue did some action. He started saying things too.

"Fuck, man suck that dick girl," he sighed. I let the sperm squirt all over my face. My pussy was red and wet and I drove my finger through it. It wasn't as pleasurable as his cock but almost has well. Then he removed my fingers and drove his finger through me sucking on my tits. He moved his dick to my ass and drove it up there. I moaned and groaned and screamed for him. Then I tasted his cock then fucked again.

I orgasmed many times. I licked the tip of his cock as he waved it. Sucking on that made me want more. Thrashing inside of me. Sperm felt hot in me, the pleasure unbelievable.

"Oh Laura," Jay sighed. I I sighed as we stopped.

"Laura!" Jay yelled at me. I looked at him funny. Jay rolled his eyes and shook me.

"Laura come on the flight stopped. We're in Toronto!" I opened my eyes and saw the planes insides. I was in seat B12 and my sister took place of Jay. I blinked and got out of my seat, forgetting my entire dream.


End file.
